My Day Wasn't Going Well, but
by Terry-May
Summary: It's Kyouya's birthday, and so far no one --save that maid-- actually greeted him. Hmm... An ancient oneshot of mine that I never actually had the opportunity to publish.


**Author's Note:**

This is written for Kyouya-senpai for his birthday (November 22). Hope you enjoy!

**,.,My Day Wasn't Going Well But,.,**

_DRIING!_

A certain black haired guy woke up to the sound of his ever annoying alarm clock – the expensive kind that would without fail wake you up. He was just about to go back to sleep when the clock started talking.

_The time is six thirty am. The time is six thirty am. The time is six thirty am…_

The clock went on and on and after a dozen or so repetitions, it started announcing the date.

_Today's month is November. Today's month is November. Today's date is twenty-two. Today's date is twenty-two. Today is November twenty-two. Today is November twenty-two. Today is a Friday. Today is a Friday._

The man, not able to bear it any longer, got up and threw the irritating alarm clock to the wall, where it shattered and started saying random stuff like '_November Friday', 'six two' _ and more.

He got up, left his bed to fix itself and prepared to head for his school. He took a really quick shower, changed to his highly expensive uniform.

Then he went down. As he descended the grand staircase, he was greeted by a chorus of 'good morning'. It seemed that only one person, the newest employee, greeted him a happy birthday. He cast a death glare on that daring soloist and made is way to his limo.

On his way to the limo, a maid by the big oaken doors held firmly a tray carrying a cup of tea and toast. Being in a total rush, he respectfully declined them and stepped inside the limo.

- Time Skip -

Upon arriving at Ouran, he noticed that everyone was frozen solid in their tracks the moment he stepped out of his limo. It was as if they were totally preoccupied in deciding if he wanted them to greet him or ignore him.

Well anyways, the man in question ignored them and went ahead to the 3-A classroom. He took his seat which was beside a totally annoying blonde French king.

Just as he was about to sit down, Tamaki approached him in a totally bouncy, hyperactive, not to mention annoying manner.

He tried hinting Tamaki that he was annoyed and didn't want to be bothered at all by his existence. He tried calculating a plan on how to get rid of Tamaki and to make him forget that it was his birthday today.

Plan A. Ignore him.

Plan B. Change the topic.

Plan C. Shoot him a death glare.

Plan D. Just leave.

These were all the plans that he managed to calculate in his calculating mind. Then he decided to ignore him as he wrote some random things on a random notebook.

He couldn't even hear the blonde French king speaking.

"But Kyouya! You should celebrate! It IS your birthday!" Tamaki pouted.

When Kyouya and the rest heard Tamaki mention that it was Kyouya's birthday, the rest were suddenly whispering to each other about how brave and daring Tamaki was being. They were also looking at Kyouya with anxious looks for he was just looking at his notebook without saying a word nor writing anything. He was just looking down with his hair obstructing their view on his eyes.

They sighed in relief when Kyouya adjusted his glasses, got up, gathered his belongings and left the classroom without a single word.

"Kyouya! Wait for me~!" Tamaki yelled as he chased after Kyouya.

His classmates were now whispering whether they should follow what Kyouya had just done or just sit and wait for classes to start.

- Time Skip -

It was now lunch time and Kyouya was there sitting alone on the long cafeteria bench. The rest of the students, aware of his situation, decided to remain in their classrooms.

Just then, the grand cafeteria doors opened and in came the rest of the Host Club. They were carrying their splendid silver trays holding their luxurious meals except for Haruhi of course, who was carrying her bento.

Haruhi sat farthest from Kyouya, fearing he might increase her debt with just one word said. Tamaki took the seat nearest to the birthday boy followed by Mori then Hunny then the twins.

"Happy-," Tamaki said as he sat down but was unable to finish as Kyouya hit his face with the meal he was eating.

The bowl slid off Tamaki's face revealing a lost look but covered with mashed potatoes.

Kyouya then continued eating from another plate on his tray.

"Kyou-chan! Kyou-chan! Happy Birth-," Hunny yelled excitedly, his high pitched voice echoing throughout the cafeteria.

Like Tamaki, he was unable to finish as a plate of strawberry shortcake hit his face.

The plate slid down leaving some icing and strawberries on Hunny's face. The twins were starting to snicker as Haruhi looked away distractedly. Mori reached for some table napkins and wiped the icing off Hunny's face but the rest of the icing was licked away by Hunny.

"Thanks for the cake, Kyou-chan!" Hunny beamed.

Kyouya was silent while sporting his evil death glare. He was just too pissed that he started glaring at his silverware which were reflecting his glare. Just then, he reached for the silverware and began wrestling with it.

"Are you okay, Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru asked but then became silent as he dodged a flying fork coming from Kyouya himself.

"If you didn't want company that much, we should've just ignored you," Hikaru said as he got up and patted Kyouya behind the neck.

"Yeah, senpai. In case you haven't noticed, that was Hikaru's voice on the alarm clock; Kaoru was your driver, and that was even Tamaki dressed as the maid who greeted you. Mori was the guy wearing sunglasses that took your bag out. And if you didn't know, Hunny was the puppeteer of the lunch lady that gave you your lunch. Ah, but senpai, I was just staying out of this although I really wanted to greet senpai a Happy Birthday," Haruhi then said solemnly.

Kyouya was silent. Then he looked up again and said, "Haruhi, that's 80,000 yen added to your debt."

He then smiled wickedly as Haruhi asked, "Why?"

"That was 80 words."

---End---


End file.
